Crash
by viv-heart
Summary: One-shot for Kid's birthday, KidLaw/LawKid as always Where do you meet your best friend from high school? At the most unexpected place of course. Like this, Kid ends up being Law's driving teacher. How does he react to the sudden appearance of his crush and best friend after 6 years? NO birthday-theme


**Hello there.**

**As said, I've written this specially for Kid's birthday but it has no birthday theme.**

**The story is based on two ideas two of my classmates gave me. I will post them at the end as it would spoiler a bit too much. It is not the best fiction you will ever read, but I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless. :)**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei**

* * *

Kid couldn't believe it. How has it come to this? He never lost a drinking contest! Never!

Now he had to teach one of these brats how to drive. Damn Killer! Teaming up on him with the ginger witch and the shitty moss-head!

Law watched the figure approaching him with sole interest. Something about the beast of a man walking towards him seemed familiar. Through the doctor-to-be couldn't tell what or why yet. No wonder as he was wearing a black hoodie, the hood covering his hair and shadowing his face. The rain making the view even worse.

The greater was the surprise as the man slipped into the car, where Law was waiting for him, and took off said hood and looked at him.

"Eustass-ya?"

"Law?"

Both men stared at each other completely overwhelmed by the situation. A long and awkward silence filled the car, while the two men checked each other out. Law was pleased that Kid didn't change at all including the make up. Just his hair was much longer than he remembered, held back by a black bandana.

Law on the contrary went through major changes by cutting his hair, growing a goatee and getting tattoos, making him even sexier than he used to be in high school.

"So you are my new student, heh?" Kid finally broke the silence. He still could not believe, that Law, his senior in high school and one of the best friends he ever had, his secret crush who disappeared immediately after the graduation, was sitting next to him.

"You didn't check?" Law answered clearly amused. Kid indeed didn't change at all.

"I've lost a drinking contest and Killer forced me to this just minutes ago." the redhead groaned in response.

The older man just smirked in his usual way. "I would pity you, but it's well deserved, Eustass-ya"

"Shaddup! Let's start!" Law had to admit that the slight blush creeping up Kid's cheeks was more than cute, making him wonder if it was possible to make his face turn the colour of his hair. He remembered this being the topic of one of his experiments. Through he didn't succeed at all.

The lesson was filled with bickering and random insults from Kid's site, but neither of the men did complain. Moreover, each round got worse and worse. One could say the two enjoyed it.

"Would it kill you to speed up?" Kid asked in a bored tone right in the moment the car drove through the gate leading to the garage/driving school.

Law shot him a deadly glare "This was my first lesson, Eustass-ya"

"So what? You can drive good enough." the redhead smirked "You chicken?"

"I obey the Law, Kid!"

The large man looked puzzled for a second, but soon a wide grin marked his features. "Law obeys the law. That's adorable!"

"Eustass-ya!" Trafalgar hissed "Shut up!"

The pale man rose his nonexistent eyebrows. It was the first time today that Law used something at least similar to an insult. "I was sure, you have forgotten how to talk properly, _senpai_" The grin returned to Kid's face, this time almost evil. He liked little games, even more if they meant a challenge.

Law was slightly upset. The redhead somehow managed to push all his buttons even after such a long time, but it wasn't like him to act to it. And Kid knew that. So instead, Law simply rolled his eyes.

"In contrary to your beliefs, there is no use for such vocabulary, Eustass-ya."

Kid starred at the man sitting next to him, his face long returned to a frown.

The golden eyes watching him with an enormous intensity, Law never felt before, send shivers down his spine, making him look away. In the process he took a short glace at his watch, realizing that the lesson was over ages ago.

"Eustass-ya, I should be going." he said slowly, turning around to face the man once again.

Their glances locked and they stared at each other, neither wanting to be the the first to look away.

The two men may have met again just a short time ago, but the way they acted around each other was already as if they never parted. Well, almost.

"Law, what do you fear?" Kid was the one to break the silence.

The older man tensed visibly, finally looking away and ending the staring. But pale hands prevented him from turning away and leaving, by cupping his cheeks and holding him in place. Law was forced to look directly at the redhead again.

"So something really is wrong." Kid was serious for once. And that was something nobody could deal with. Not Law, not Wire or Heat and even not Killer. A serious Kid was a sign that you have fucked up. Really fucked up. "That's why you left, right?"

"I understand fully that you are angr-" Law didn't get the chance to end his sentence as he was effectively silenced by warm lips pressing against his own.

"Do you still think that you understand everything?" the redhead asked as he pulled away, grinning.

Law closed his eyes for a moment, making Kid wonder if he fucked up. Years ago, he has decided that he would kiss Law if they ever met again. The redhead didn't want to have to live with regrets regarding missed chances. The ones haunting him after the older man's disappearance being more than enough for a lifetime.

"Alright, I guess we can talk later, _Kid._" Law smiled. Really smiled.

The statement confused the redhead to no end, bringing the older man to chuckle.

Letting the younger man suffer a little longer, Trafalgar finally moved closer to him and pressed their lips together again.

It was a nice feeling. Even a better as he imagined. The other men he ever had something with have never felt this good. He was sure the lipstick Kid wore all the time played an important role.

They continued kissing, parting just to fill their lungs with the necessary amount of air, feeling up each other, tasting the skin, leaving marks.

A loud knock on the window brought them back to reality. Kid turned around with an annoyed scowl, just to come face to face with a smiling girl, leaning to the window. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes as she pulled out a lollipop, the same shade of pink as her hair, and waved at him with it.

The redhead understood immediately what she wanted and pulled down the window.

"Can I join?" she asked grinning widely.

But Kid knew her ways. And he didn't want to share Law anyway.

"Fuck off, Bonney!" he growled " I won't cook for you. Go bother somebody else. I am busy."

It was well known around the people frequenting the garage that Kid was an amazing cook as he has cooked at many occasions, Unfortunately for him, the rumor attached gluttons, such as Jewelry Bonney and Monkey D. Luffy, and made him quit displaying his hobby.

The girl turned around and left, probably sulking, without further comment.

"Get out" Kid smirked as he decided what would be best to do next.

The sudden demand made Law blink, but he didn't complain and followed the instructions for once.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The redhead simply grabbed his hand and started walking towards the building where the garage and the school were located, without a word of explanation.

"Eustass-ya?"

"We are going somewhere where crazy pink-haired glutton's can't interrupt." Kid answered finally, glancing over his shoulder at Law, who was smiling at him, obviously very pleased with the answer.

**AN: The weirdest parts you can find were written around 2 am. So I am terribly sorry. And no, I won't attempt on writing porn anytime soon. I am even not capable of writing kissing properly yet. Or at least that late. Yep, that sequence was fucked up in the middle of the night.**

**I am terribly sorry dear Bonney-fans. For this and LL&oN**


End file.
